Yin Yang
by SaraHyuga
Summary: Series de mini historias. Por que Neji y TenTen son como el Yin y el Yang un complemento PERFECTO. Por un mundo con mas NejiTen :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! B****ueno este es mi primer fic de nejiten así como mi primer fic de la página. Esra creada en dedica a las migas, que con su fic 1000 momentos Neji y TenTen me inspiraron hacer mi propia historia. Espero les agrade.**

Llegando Tarde

El viento le pegaba en la cara, corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pasaba las casas, las calles con una velocidad tremenda pero a pesar de eso, el esfuerzo no le eran suficientes, quería correr más rápido pero sabía que su chakra estaba reservado para después

Se dirigió al lugar del entrenamiento. Había llegado casi puntual, pero casi no era aceptado por su compañero de equipo, por su amigo y ella, ella no quería decepcionarlo, no quería fallarle

Busco con su mirada la persona de sus más profundos sueños. Apoyado en un árbol con la cabeza gacha se encontraba Neji Hyüga, tan puntual como siempre y con su aura de superioridad que lo hacia ver hermosamente atractivo

TenTen se acerco aun mas, organizo sus shurikens y kunais, sus sellos estaban listos para cualquier ataque sorpresivo del Hyüga. Respiro profundo al sentir la respiración de el en su oído. Conocía su silencio y lo aceptaba pero le gustaba las pequeñas frases que pronunciaba, aun mas, si las pronunciaba para ella

-llegas tarde

-lo se… Lo siento- hay estaba de nuevo, la sensación de querer voltear y besarlo, decirle que ya no quería ser su amiga, que quería ser algo mas que eso, pero el miedo la derrumbo y otra ves, prefirió callar y relajarse con la respiración de el

Sabia lo que seguía, era la misma rutina de haces meses. Ella llegaba tarde, el la reprendía y ella le pedía disculpas por su tardanza. Pero en el fondo sabia que era mas, era sentir la respiración de Neji en su oído, sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella y creer férvidamente que en algún momento eso se iba a convertir en una realidad y no en un simple juego en el que escondían sus sentimientos

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

-empecemos

Y hay se acaba el momento, el tiempo de estar juntos, de demostrar lo que sentimos sin decirlo por que… Somos amigos y no deberíamos estar sintiendo eso

El momento de entrenar empezó. Pero sabía que mañana, la próxima semana, el próximo mes, cuando sea que fuera el próximo entrenamiento ella volvería a llegar unos segundos mas tarde con tal de tener esos efímeros segundos cumpliendo sus sueños en realidad

**Como les pareció?.. No sabía como empezar y me salio esta pequeña historia, por fa quiero sabes sus opiniones para saber si de verdad lo sigo o es una perdida de tiempo, sin mas que decir los dejo**

_**Porque son como el **__**Yin y el Yang un complemento PERFECTO**_


	2. Como un cualquier Amigo

**Hola!! bueno aquí llego con otra mini Historia que espero que esta también**** les agrade.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Harmonie Roux: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si, son series de historias cortitas, gracias por apoyarme **

**: Que bueno que te haya gusta y pues intentare hacerlos mas larguitos y que te gusten también =)**

**-Vistoria: je si, Neji y TenTen son tal para cual ^.^ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!**

**-Ariasujm-chan: que bueno que te haya gustado!! Gracias por tu reviews y aun mas por tu consejo, espero que te guste los próximos**

**-txiki: Me alegro que te guste y espero que estos también te agraden. Saludes!**

**Sin mas, los dejo para que lean =D**

Como un cualquier amigo

El calor estaba insoportable y agradecía que aquel día la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha se encontrara trabajando y los otros en la academia, así podría caminar cómodamente por las calles de la aldea

Estaba pasando por la plazoleta de la aldea y se detuvo de repente al ver a su compañera de equipo, iba caminando con la cabeza gacha pronunciando cosas no entendibles desde la distancia que se encontraba, siguió con sus ojos el recorrido de la muchacha, estaba distraída y si no miraba al frente de seguro se iba a pegar un golpe contra el………

.ahhhhh!!!! Maldito palo por que te metes por mi camino!! –le gritaba como loca al poste, lo que hacía pensar a Neji si de verdad TenTen era conciente de que el poste no le iba a contestar como si fuera humano

Y de repente, su cuerpo se alerto cuando vio en los ojos de ella pequeñas lagrimas que inundaban en salir de sus pupilas, sus ojos no la perdieron de vista cuando se dirigió al sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar, tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejarla así y menos verla llorar

Dio pasos inseguros hacia TenTen y temblorosamente su mano la apoyo en el hombre de ella para así, de algún modo intentarla consolarla

TenTen volteo y sus ojos ya estaban completamente aguados a causa de las lagrimas que bajaban por sus cachetes ahora rojos, Neji la observo como nunca lo había hecho, un montón de de sentimientos lo inundo. Le sorprendía tantas facetas de TenTen y aun mas le sorprendía de los cambios que daba, había momentos que dudaba si era la misma shunin de la aldea de la hoja y no una estudiante de la academia que lloraba por un simple cinchón en la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, no lo podía negar, TenTen se veía extremadamente tierna y hermosamente adorable así

-Ne…Neji

-Estas bien?- pregunto todavía absorto en sus ojos cafés

-si, pero me dolió

No sabia muy bien lo que hacia cuando se paro y se dirigió a uno de los carritos de helado, volvió donde se encontraba TenTen y le entrego el helado, chocolate, el favorito de ella

-Gra….Gracias Neji

-Ump, todo sea para que no llores- su ceño su frunció al darse cuenta del impulso que había cometido, pero se relajo al ver la sonrisa que TenTen le ofreció. Después de todo cualquier amigo intentaría animarla en estas circunstancias

Se dejo llevar y se acomodo al lado de ella en la banca y esperaría a que se comiera el helado para después llevarla a su casa, después de todo, eso era lo que hacia cualquier amigo, pero Neji sabía, como el genio que era, que los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo hacia TenTen no era precisamente el de un cualquier amigo

**jeje bueno aquí acaba haca, bueno me quede pensando, ¿ustedes creen que fue muy "cursi" o "sentimental para Neji? o mejor ****¿le doy un pequeño empujoncito para que demuestre mas lo que siente? Bueno me contestan por un review. Espero que les haya gustado =) **


	3. Miedo

**Volví!! Bueno aquí traigo otra de mis historias, es un poco medio melosita pero espero les agrade n.n**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Ariasujm****-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! jeje pues si con Neji la mas pequeña cosa se puede convertir en algo grande. Nos sorprende y espero que este capi te sorprenda también. Saludes!!**

**-Anika-san: Hola! me alegra que te haya gustado y sí a mi también me gusta ese tipo de fics son excelentes. Espero que esta historia te guste también!**

**-Neko Huyga: jajaja tus deseos son ordenes!! aquí te dejo uno un tanto parecido (pero no igual) que el otro, vas a leer el otro lado de Neji Hyuga jeje. Espero que te guste!!**

Miedo

Tenía tanto miedo. Por primera vez en su vida después de la muerte de su padre sentía tanta desesperación, tanto dolor, tanto miedo de perder a la persona que verdaderamente quería

Los churikens y kunais volaban de un lado a otro, un combate que podía significar todo para la aldea, para su clan, pero solo podía quedarse hay, mirándola quieta, tan fría. Volvía a revivir todo lo sucedido minutos antes y se regañaba a si mismo por no haberla cuidado, por no haberla protegido

-TenTen háblame… Por favor. Dime insensible, idiota, cualquier cosa pero dime algo- y eso fue el punto culmine para que el genio se desesperara, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera su propio orgullo, sin TenTen no estaba ya nada importaba. Cerró los ojos, se odiaba así mismo y al cagado de mierda que le había hecho esto. El se había prometido nunca dejarla ir y ahora, ahora no quedaba nada

Se podía escuchar como los ruidos de las armas al chocarse se iba extinguiendo. Konoha había ganado pero estaba seguro que nadie estaba emocionado por el triunfo, perdieron a muchos y eso dolía mas que una derrota. El silencio inundo el lugar, podía escuchar el ruido mas pequeño del lugar y como si la naturaleza estuviera en contacto con ellos, con el, poco a poco una suave brisa se fue sintiendo

-Ne… Neji….Por que….Por que lloras?

-Estas… viva? Miraba a TenTen asombrado, como era que seguía viviendo? tenía su abdomen cortado unos 7 cm, un corte demasiado profundo con hemorragia interna

-je de verdad crees que…. Que iba a morir tan fácil….. Neji tan bien como se lanzar las armas…….. Igual de bien se cuales son los puntos vitales…….y como esconderlos. No hay de que preocuparse………Bueno solo un poco

Y fue en ese momento que Neji volvió a vivir, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su cara, ya no le importaba que pensara TenTen, si ya lo había visto llorar que mas daba que lo viera reír

-Voy a matar al idiota que te hizo esto…..Eres una habladora demasiado débil- sonrío un poco porque sabia que era lo contrario y esa era una de las muchas razones del porque le gustaba tanto

-Ash!! y tu eres un idiota…..insensible- le dijo emitiendo su vos de enfadada, mas no se ofendió por el comentario de Neji por que ella lo conocía, conocía sus gestos, sus expresiones y deseaba férvidamente conocer sus sentimientos

Neji levanto a TenTen con suma delicadeza, el mismo se iba a encargar de llevarla donde Sakura para que detuviera la hemorragia y cualquier punto de infección para luego llevarla directo al hospital de Konoha. Y se juro así mismo que ese desgraciado iba a pagar lo que le había hecho. Desde hoy todo aquel que quisiera meterse con TenTen significaba también meterse con Neji Hyuga, porque era ella la persona que más quería y esta vez, no iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara

___________

**Asta aquí llega, al principio había quedado mas corto y lo alargue lo mas que se pudo, si lo alargaba mas quedaría de sobra, jeje este capi me reí mucho porque me toco utilizar la regla para medir el corte jeje**

**Bueno este capi fue otro tanto románticon, el otro todavía no lo eh escrito pero lo hare en el transcurso de la semana, eh decidido poner cada conti los jueves pues son los días que tengo tiempo (y que no me da flojera xD) Bueno sin mas los dejo**

**Por fa dejen reviews pues eso me anima a escribir y saber como les ah parecido, además me podrían dar la manito dándome consejo de que quieren leer. Bye**

_**Por que ellos son como el Yin y el Yang un complemento PERFECTO**_


	4. Declaracion

**Hola!! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, no lo pude subir antes porque los truenos actuaron en mi contra, yo que tanto los amo y me dañaron mi pc T.T****, menos mal este problemita ya lo arregle y aquí llego a continuar la historia ^^**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Nuku-huyga: Muchas gracias por tu review, jejej me alegra que te haya gustado y claro Neji siempre esta siempre preocupado por TenTen solo que lo disimula muy bien jejeje Bueno espero que te guste tambien este capi **

**ale-prinz: Que bueno que te gusto!! Me alegra que te guste la pareja y espero que tambien te guste este capi. Besos**

**Matsuri-chan: Muchas Gracias por tu review y como lo pediste la conti a llegado jeje espero que te guste**

**Ariasujm-chan: Que bueno que lo hayas visto creíble!! Estoy intentando mezclar las dos cosas, pues algunas veces es algo disímil sin mezclar el occ, mas no me gusta tenerlo siempre pues eso dañaría las personalidades de los personajes. Me encanta tus opiniones y me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado ^-^**

**Tenshi no buki: Muchas gracias por tu reviews, que bueno que te haya gustado todas, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero que las que vengan ****también te gusten. bye =)**

**hiromihyuga24: jejeje si TenTen nos dio un buen susto a todos pero no podemos olvidar que ella es una excelente kunoichi y aparte tiene a Neji al lado n#n jeje que bueno que te gusto. Saludes!**

**Sin mas, los dejo para que lean, nos vemos abajo xD**

Declararse

Estaba en una gran encrucijada, no tenia ni idea como empezar ni como terminar con todo el problema que había armado tan solo un día antes, pero aunque no sabia que hacer, no se iba a retractar, retroceder era de cobardes y el en definitiva no era un cobarde, además, de verdad quería que pasara, pero como un hombre tan frío y calculador habría sus sentimientos para expresarlos hacia la chica que le gustaba sin sonar tan terriblemente cursi, Neji Hyuga por primera vez en la vida no sabia que decir y mucho menos que hacer

"Tenten lo he pensado mucho y creo"- No eso es muy largo y extremadamente aburridor "TenTen tus ojos me iluminan mas que mil soles" Que rayos había sido eso? Definitivamente tenia que pasar menos tiempo con Hanabi y Rock lee antes que le metieran mas cursilería estupida, estaba desesperando, le faltaba poco para encontrase con ella y no sabia ni siquiera como empezar la conversación "me he dado cuenta que estoy siento cosas por ti" eso sonaba mejor no?

Llego a un parque se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, pequeño, acogedor, las hojas del árbol de cerezo caían suavemente siendo deslizadas por el viento "Por lo menos elegí un buen lugar" Busco a TenTen con la mirada y la encontró suavemente acostada en un árbol

Hola Neji, te estaba esperando- "Que era lo que tenia que decir?" Pensaba mientras se perdía en los ojos cafés de ella- Que me tenias que decir?- pregunto TenTen suavemente mientras se acercaba al ojiperla

"Es tu oportunidad Neji, ya ella dio el primer paso tienes que dar el segundo, tan solo no hay que embarrarla…….¿Como rayos iba a empezar?

-Me gustas…….y mucho- Se quedo estático, se suponía que era EL, el que iba a decir eso, la miro, tenia el pelo suelto, la cabeza gacha y un bonito sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

-Quieres……..Quieres ser mi- En un impulso la beso, un beso timido, delicado y tierno. La quería y mucho, pero no iba a permitir que se le adelantara otra vez

-Eso lo digo yo. Quieres…..Quieres ser mi novia?- Se sonrojo de inmediato pero dejo de importarle cuando sintió los labios de ella en los de el

Bueno no todo había salido como lo había planeado, bueno como se lo había imaginado. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no se cansaría de besar a TenTen, su TenTen

**Volví****!!! jeje asta aquí llega, ¿Qué tal? Bueno la verdad, al principio no sabia que hacer, desde el principio quería que TenTen fuera la que se declarar, en todos los fics que eh leído era Neji el que lo hacia y no quería hacer lo mismo que todos, algo de cambio no lo ví mal, pero pues el problema era que no sabia como xD**

**Lamentablemente y no por que yo no quisiera sino por falta de tiempo no podre subir cada capi cada jueves como se los había prometido, este es mi ultimo año en el cole y los profesores nos están llenando de tareas "para una buena universidad" ¬¬ Pero seguiré subiéndolos, no tan seguidos como antes pero es una promesa que pienso cumplir**

**Ya saben sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos, lo que quieran enviarme serán bien recibido. Saludes**

_**Por que ellos son como el Yin y el Ya**__**ng un complemento PERFECTO**_


	5. Celos

**Hola!! Ya se, ya se, me estaran odiando por actualizar tan tarde, los comprendo, yo tambien me odio por eso :( Pero asta hoy me acorde :O tengo un fic por actualizar T.T Pero aquí esto con un nuevo impulso para seguir actualizando!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ariasujm-chan: :O Gracias por avisarme de los errores!! Espero no volverlos a cometer!! Espero que te guste este nuevo (y que no halla tantas fallas xD) quiero saber tu opinión si estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo de mezclar el occ con lo real. Muchas gracias por tus energias y buena vibra! Saludes :)**

**neku-huyga: sip Neji nervioso es muy lindo!! Ya quisiera yo tenerlo asi juju :P Que pena por actualizar tan tarde, pero espero que te guste el cap! Saludes :)**

Celos

Estaba tan feliz! Y como no estarlo teniendo al genio Hyuga como novio. Nunca pensó que sus sueños mas anhelados se hicieran realidad, llevaban ya 3 semanas de noviazgo y la gente todavía no se daba cuenta de ello, de pronto por que ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos o también podría ser por la siempre frialdad de Neji, que aunque siempre caminaba juntos nunca mostraba ninguna muestra de su reciente relación con la maestra de armas.

Era una tarde hermosa y la nueva parejita de konoha estaba dando uno de sus tipicos paseos por la ciudad. No iban cogidos de las manos ni mucho menos abrazados simplemente iban uno al lado del otro, como siempre, pero a TenTen eso no le importaba, no le importaba que le mostrara su amor en publico así como lo hacían los novios normalmente, no le importaba porque amaba a Neji tal y como era y aun mas, porque el se desquitaba de todo al llegar a casa, al estar solos.

Pararon, TenTen se alejo del genio para comprar unas bebidas, era algo que a los dos les gustaba, pero fue en ese momento que Neji exploto, quería mucho a TenTen, la amaba! Y por ello sentía celos, y no iba a dejar que unos imbeciles le dijera cuantas cosas les pasara por la cabeza, no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se aprovechara de su frialdad para coquetear a SU TenTen

Camino con pasos ligeros, les iba a demostrar a esos mocosos a cerrar sus bocas.

TenTen se dirigía donde minutos antes estaba Neji y lo vio con pasos ligeros, y al ver su expresión supo que algo andaba mal, iba actuar de manera completamente impulsiva, miro para ambos lados buscando el objetivo del genio, se imagino de todo, excepto de que la fuera a coger de la cintura y la besara tan apasionadamente como lo acababa de hacer, las bebidas cayeron y sus manos se acomodaron en el cuello de el. Un beso apasionadamente dulce.

Toda la gente que pasaba se les quedo mirando, completamente asombrados de ver la imagen, nunca imaginaron que pasaría el día que pudieran ver a Neji besando a TenTen!, de pronto si a TenTen pero no frente a todos!!

El beso se fue calmando, besando cada vez más lento asta solo rozar sus labios

-.... Neji Hyuga no era muy frió para esas demostraciones de afecto?

-lo es. Pero tienen que saber que eres mía, solo mía.

Amaba a Neji. Su seriedad, su confianza hacia mi, su cuidado y protección, su frialdad, amaba toda su personalidad, pero hoy amaba aun mas sus celos……!oh como amaba sus celos!

_**Porque ellos son como el Yin y el Yang un complemento PERFECTO**_

* * *

**Asta aquí llega ¿Qué tal? ¿una nueva oportunidad para mi y mi olvidadiza cabeza? Ahh!! Antes de irme queria preguntarles algo, ¿quieren un lemmon? He pensado escribirlo pero la historia es para ustedes y si lo quieren ¡habra lemmon! **

**Muchos saludes!! Bye!!**


	6. desidia

Neji la miro con cara de que no quiere la cosa, estaba ahí sentado desde hace una hora escuchando todas las criticas de Ten Ten hacia su persona, estaba irritado, no podía creer que habían parado el entrenamiento solo por eso, una simple "charla" que la podían hacer en cualquier otra parte, y en cualquier otro momento.

-y tienes que recoger los platos de la mesa, yo se que tienes sirvientes en tu casa, pero por recoger un maldito plato no se te van a caer las manos! Y…

Neji le salió un profundo y largo bostezo, no sabía hace cuanto le había dejado de prestar atención. Si Ten Ten no fuera su novia no había durado ni diez segundo en dejarla botada hablando sola, era tan, tan….. Molesto

-y ni se te ocurra volver a romper mi ropa, era mi camisa favorita! Llevas 5 camisas rotas y óyeme Neji Hyuga si vuelvas a romper una más te juro que….. No habrá nada de nada durante una semana por cada prenda que rompes

-no he sido el único en romper camisas

-yo solo he sido una vez! Y porque había tomado más de la cuenta

Ten Ten se sonrojo y Neji se le formo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, esa noche había sido una de las mejores. Ten Ten siguió hablando ya olvidándose del asunto, pero Neji seguía pensando en aquella noche. La miro y se acordó como lucia de sexi aquella vez, solo por eso, no había matado al idiota de Naruto por darle sake de más a su novia

-Neji ¿me estas escuchando?

-umph, no quiero hablar mas

Ya se iba a ir cuando Ten Ten se puso en el medio gritando como loca, sino fuera que el cuerpo de ella estaba tan pegado al de él ya se hubiese largado de ese lugar. Su boca estaba a centímetros, quería besarla en este mismo instante _"y sufres de idiotez, de pereza, de fastidio y….." _no dejo que siguiera porque la beso, un beso apasionado, intenso. La abrazo de su cintura y Ten Ten puso sus manos en su cuello. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido esto antes? El beso termino y Neji la soltó para irse

-y en esta hora también sufrí de desidia

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ten Ten todavía aturdía, ese beso la había dejado anonada

Neji sonrío y siguió su camino, ya sabía cómo parar a Ten Ten la próxima vez que quisiera montarle una "charla"

Después de unos segundos la kunoichi reacciono –espera Neji! ¿Qué es desidia?

-te digo si me dejas romper otra camiseta- o si, iba a cobrarle una hora perdida de entrenamiento

**Hola chicos! Primero que nada, desidia es la misma pereza, ya ven! Neji es todo un genio y saca palabras rara que ni yo las entiendo a veces :S**

**Ya se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero pues he vuelto y espero que les agrade :D**

**Reviews? :3**


	7. 7 Disculpas

Hola chicos!

Primero que nada lo lamento por no haber vuelto a publicar, se que ha pasado un año y deje el fic botado y no tengo excusas pero.. ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad se me olvido por completo la página y que tenía cuenta con fics subidos x.x

Ahora estoy libre y volveré a empezar, estuve leyendo el fic y después de un año y de que mi ortografía allá mejorado un 90% a lo que era antes, me pareció horrible x.x Así que quiero que ustedes me digan por medio de un reviews si quieren que los siga o no, con sinceridad yo no sé si seguirlo :/ además que ahora escribo diferente pero haría el intento :3

Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por sus mensajes y haberme leído, estaré publicando mas cositas muy pronto, los espero :3

Sara.


End file.
